Slenderman et moi
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Une jeune fille rencontre un homme étrange sans visage en costard alors qu'elle fuguait. Peut être que cet homme va changer sa vie? (non ce n'est pas de la romance, il y a rien de romantique dans cette fic!)


**Une petite histoire très courte sur Slenderman, mon cerveau** **définitivement** **tordu a imaginé ça. Du coup je l'ai écrit pour que peut être des gens aussi tordus que moi la lisent. Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira. La bise!**

Je claque la porte de ma chambre et je serre l'une de mes grosses peluche dans mes bras. J'en ai juste assez, j'en ai marre que mes parents m'engueulent pour tout et pour rien, qu'est ce que j'y peux si cet enflure de Thomas m'a poussé à bout ? J'ai beau ne pas avoir d'amis, c'est pas une raison de me faire des atrocités pareilles ! Alors je ne regrette absolument pas le poing que je lui ai mis dans le ventre. Je pleure et je regarde par la fenêtre : la forêt sombre qui s'étend à perte de vue...

-Après tout pourquoi pas...

Je prend ma lampe torche et je laisse mon portable sur mon lit. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et je saute dans l'arbre pour descendre au sol. Je cours dans l'obscurité de la forêt sans me retourner. Je pleure toujours et je ralentis le pas. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose de blanc accroché sur un arbre attire mon attention. Je m'approche et je découvre une feuille de papier avec des petits dessins noirs avec une inscription : _Don't look at him._

Les dessins représentent un homme en bâton entre des arbres.

-Bizarre...

Je laisse la feuille et je continue de marcher, mais au bout d'un moment, je me sens perdue, et pour couronner le tout, j'ai l'impression qu'on me suis mais j'ai trop peur de me retourner. Je continue jusqu'à tomber sur un panneau abrité avec un plan de la forêt...sauf qu'il ne me sert à rien puisqu'il est trop vieux. Je m'assois contre le panneau en pleurant, j'ai si peu pour moi. Tout le monde me méprise et me harcèle au lycée, je n'ai aucuns amis et même mes parents sont incapable de comprendre que je vis ! Je redresse la tête et je vois en face de moi, entre les arbres, un grand homme très mince en costume cravate avec un visage blanc et lisse. Des sortes de tentacules noires se mêlent aux branches et elles semblent s'approcher de moi. Je le regarde tout en pleurant, j'en ai assez de vivre cet enfer ! Si il peut m'aider à en finir, tant mieux !

-Monsieur...si vous allez me tuer...faites en sorte que ce sois rapide...

Je ferme les yeux et j'attends ma fin en souriant. Mais je sens juste quelque chose sur ma tête. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois très proche de moi, avec l'une de ses mains posée sur ma tête.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Il ne me répond pas et essuie mes larmes avec un vieux mouchoir avant de me relever.

-Vous allez me faire quoi ?

Il ne me répond toujours pas et avance en me tenant fermement la main. Après un long moment de marche, je vois la sortie de la forêt et ma maison. Il lâche ma main pour me pousser gentiment dans le dos. Je le regarde et il inscrit quelque chose sur le tronc d'un arbre : _Believe in you and be happy and smilling, life gonna get better._

-Comment la vie s'améliorerait ? C'est impossible, tout le monde me hais...

Il met ses doigts sur le coins de ma bouche pour faire un sourire et grave autre chose : _Trust me, tomorow gonna be better, come here after school tomorow._

-D'accord...merci.

Je souris et je rentre à la maison, comme je m'y attendais, mes parents ne se sont même pas aperçus de ma disparition. Je monte dans ma chambre et je vais sur mon PC, cet homme m'intrigue quand même. Je tape _Homme mince sans visage_ sur Google et je trouve plusieurs articles et image de lui, j'en lis plusieurs et je tombe sur un article assez effrayant. Cet homme serait un pédophile qui enlève les enfants dans les bois et les forêts pour ensuite les violer et les tuer. On le nomme le Slenderman, mais un détail me tracasse, pourquoi il m'a ramené chez moi ? Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et je vais me coucher...je me demande comment il peut dire que la vie s'améliorera ? Je m'endort tout en pensant à ça et je me réveille à la sonnerie de mon portable. Je mets mon uniforme et je prend mon petit déjeuné rapidement. Je prend mon repas de ce midi et je vais à mon arrêt de bus. Pour une fois, Thomas et sa bande ne sont pas la pour me chercher des noises. J'entre dans le bus et je remarque que je suis seule. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter et ça ne fait qu'empirer quand je vois que le lycée est vide, je suis la seule élève, non je suis la seule personne à être dans le lycée. Je fais le tour des salles et je ne vois qu'une inscription sur le tableau de chaque classe : _Come to the forest_

Je reprend le bus et je cours derrière ma maison, et je le vois. Il est là avec tout le lycée et mes parents dans ses tentacules et m'attend.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?!

Cette fois il marque le sol : _Should they live or die ?_

-Ils doivent vivre ! Laissez les !

Il les posent par terre et ils courent tous derrière moi.

 _Do you want to live like me ? With me ?_

Je réfléchis un instant et je regarde les autres. Après tout, rien ne m'attend avec les humains, je n'ai rien à perdre...

-Je veux vivre avec vous, Slenderman.

 _Great, come with me now._

-Au revoir vous autres !

Je vais avec lui dans la forêt et on arrive dans un bâtiment délabré. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai découvert plusieurs autres personnes de mon âge. J'ai appris que les personnes ayant fugué dans ses bois parce qu'ils étaient malheureux avec les humains et que Slenderman les avait laissé le choix tout comme moi de rester avec les humains ou de vivre avec lui. Maintenant, on ressemble à une vraie famille unie, grâce à Slenderman. Finalement, il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence ou sur les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui.

 **Bon ok la fin laisse un peu à désirer mais j'avais pas d'autres idées. Donc libre à vous de me proposer quelque chose par PM ou en commentaire ou de tout simplement commenter pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Bisous de la forêt!**


End file.
